Capitaine à la passerelle
by Speedi the One
Summary: Un tout petit OS fait à l'arrache, n'hésitez pas à commenter :) "Le capitaine Kirk en a assé de soupirer après son cher Monsieur Spock, aussi il passe aux choses sérieuses, mais un événement imprévu va les mettre dans l'embarras..." (YAOI LEMON, homophobes s'abstenir).


C'était une soirée habituelle pour le capitaine James Tiberius Kirk, il était aux alentours de 23 heures et il terminait de rédiger son rapport de la journée, une corvée ennuyeuse dont il se serait bien passé si son cher commandant en second ne lui avait pas rappelé ses obligations. « Empêcheur de tourner en rond » Songea le capitaine en corrigeant rageusement une faute d'orthographe.

Spock était un glaçon humanoïde, le genre de personne dont le visage semblait sculpté dans un bloc de marbre, imperturbable, froid, distant, logique, mystérieux, intriguant, agaçant, énervant, incompréhensible. Attirant. Kirk s'envoya une énorme claque mentale, il ne fallait pas penser ainsi, Spock...non, « Monsieur Spock » était son subalterne, leurs relations devaient rester uniquement professionnelle et rien d'autre. Pourtant...quand le beau demi-Vulcain tournait les talons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivé par sa démarche élancée, quasi féline, ses longues jambes musclées, ce dos...ni trop large ni trop fin, et ce postérieur qui semblait tellement confortable..

-Capitaine ? Fit une voix bien connue dans le dos de James. Notre rêveur sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc, découvrant l'objet de ses fantasmes.

-Oui ? Parvint-il à dire d'une voix mal assurée, tentant de s'asseoir de telle manière que l'on ne remarque pas une certaine bosse.

Le commandant en second haussa son magnifique sourcil droit, ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Kirk, et déclara d'un ton égal :

-Je vous apporte quelques données en plus pour votre rapport, il semblerait que...

« Blah blah blah blah blah » James n'écoutait absolument pas Spock et hochait la tète sans comprendre, il était bien trop occupé à contempler les superbes lèvres du métis pour prêter attention aux barbantes recommandations qui en sortait, à vrai dire il l'imaginait avec toute autre chose à l'intérieur.

-Capitaine vous sentez vous bien ? Déclara le vulcain en haussant une nouvelle fois ce diabolique sourcil.

-Hein ? Répondit James éloquemment.

-Votre bouche à moitié ouverte et vos yeux vitreux m'indiquent que votre esprit est tourné vers une autre source de distraction que mes mots, aussi comment allez-vous ?

Kirk déglutit, ne sachant que répondre, ce torse aux muscles à peine apparents derrière l'uniforme bleu l'appelait et son esprit lui hurlait de se jeter sur son commandant et de lui arracher ces inutiles couches de tissu.

-Capitaine, pour la dernière fois...

Le capitaine se leva d'un bond, fit face au vulcain et s'exclama :

-Ta gueule.

-Quoi ?! Mais je...

Spock n'eut pas le temps de continuer car son capitaine l'embrassait fougueusement, lui tenant les poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Ignorant les chuchotements de protestation de son lieutenant, James entreprit de faire passer son uniforme au-dessus de sa tète, il s'arrêta un instant de bouger et entreprit de l'embrasser dans nuque.

-Allons Spock, laisse-toi aller quelques instants, un peu de légèreté ne fait de mal à personne...

Que devait-faire le vulcain ? Il en avait toujours eu envie, mais c'était tellement...sauvage...ça n'était pas la façon dont il rêvait que cela se produise, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose d'excitant dans l'idée de le faire ici même, sur son lieu de travail. Il décida donc d'ordonner à la logique d'aller se faire foutre et se jeta sur Kirk, il entreprit de le déshabiller rapidement, tout deux furent rapidement en parfaite condition, il fallait dire que James était quelqu'un d'habile de ses mains, et la précision vulcaine ne pouvait que faire du commandant en second un véritable orfèvre des caresses en toutes sortes.

Soudain, Kirk en eut assé des baisers et autres préliminaires, il attrapa le vulcain par les hanches et l'incita à se tourner, le lieutenant obéit de bonne grâce et se tint au fauteuil de capitaine, il retint une exclamation lorsque ce dernier passa aux choses sérieuses et se mit à haleter tandis que l'autre s'appliquait à lui faire se rappeler toute sa vie de cette soirée. A mesure que James accélérait dans ses mouvements de vas et vient, Spock gémissait de plus en plus fort, l'ultime coup de rein le fit hurler de toutes ses forces tant le plaisir qu'il y prit était grand.

Les ondulations se firent moins rapides, plus tendres, et enfin cessèrent, Jim se retira doucement et reprit son souffle tout en observant son amant se revêtir avec une maladresse touchante. Il s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa avec une douceur en total contraste avec ce qu'il venait de se passer et murmura :

-Monsieur Spock je vous ignorait ces qualités, il faudra me les montrer plus en détails la prochaine fois...

-Pas ici je le crains capitaine.

Les deux officiers se retournèrent en sursaut afin de trouver qui venait de parler, et l'affreuse vérité s'imposa à eux. Oseriez vous croire que durant leurs ébats la console vidéo se soit allumée ? Et que tout le vaisseau aie pu assister à une partie de Capitaine sur la passerelle ? Et bien croyez le, car c'est exactement ce qu'il s'était passé !


End file.
